


The Smog and the Stars

by anynameiwant



Category: Bangtan Boys
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 14:16:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5093786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anynameiwant/pseuds/anynameiwant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're beautiful, but soon the smog will completely drown them out, make them dull and lifeless, he never wants that for the stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Smog and the Stars

"What was I thinking? Dating some one like you." Yoongi sneered, voice dripping with anger. His eyes, however, did not match the harsh words leaving his mouth, his heart breaking apart and sprinkling around his feet with each untruthful word spoken. "You're so terribly annoying! A fucking pest is what you are, truthfully-" he pauses, and he prays Taehyung does not catch on, "I only dated you for the sex." His mind and heart both scream at him to stop, to pull the sobbing boy crumpled to his knees, shoulders shaking with the force of his cries, into his arms and beg for forgiveness. 

His knees buckle at Taehyung's wail, but some how he manages to keep himself upright, standing tall and proud, towering over the boy. His words burn his throat, and he swears he tastes iron in the back of his mouth as he continues "Your body so pliant under my fingers, body so willing to open for anyone with half the time to send you a compliment, to tell you they love you. It was so easy, so fucking simple. Are you sure you're not a natural blonde?" His forced laugh covers another heart wrenching sob from the body on the floor, he notices Taehyung is in the fetal position now, face tucked away, trying to hide from the harsh words thrown at him.

Trying to hide from Yoongi.

Whatever was left of his heart is now littered around his feet. He once hid behind Yoongi, never did he hide from him. He takes a final deep, shuddering breath, before turning to face the door. He grips the door knob, knuckles white as he holds tight, anchoring himself from turning around to soothe the boy. "I'll be leaving now." 

With that he opens the door and slams it shut behind him, he walks down the hallway of Taehyung's apartment complex to the elevator, where he presses the up button. He takes a shaky breath, this was the best thing for Taehyung, this doesn't stop the fresh tears streaming down his face, doesn't stop the broken whimper that leaves his lips. He was too broken for Taehyung, was always dragging the cheerful boy down with his problems, was corrupting the boy's innocence. He was draining the boy's happiness, destroying his life. The elevator ding's, and he steps in, pressing the button for the rooftop.

Where Taehyung and himself used to watch the stars.

He only ever left destruction in his wake, and he supposes he still did, but this way, he won't be responsible for ruining his life. Yoongi knows, knows that if he would have stayed Taehyung's life would be ruined, and that he would just waste away. It would be all Yoongi's fault. He couldn't do that to the one he loved.

The elevator ding's signaling his arrival and he feels the cool night air hit his tear stricken face, he moves towards the edge of the building, steps up to stand on the edge and tilt his head up, gazes at the stars.  
He holds his breath, tears warm despite the chill of the night air, he takes a deep breath, not looking away from the stars. 

They're beautiful, but soon the smog will completely drown them out, make them dull and lifeless, he never wants that for the stars. 

He tries to imprint them in his memory the way they sparkle against the dark night and, somehow, his heart breaks once more. He closes his watery eyes, tilts his head up and just breathes.

Then he jumps, the stars present behind his eyes, the way they smile at him, beautiful, leaves him breathless. He hopes that now they will shine brighter for there will be no smog holding them back, no smog to drown out their beautiful light, he hopes they learn to live without trying to shine alongside the smog, that they will remember that they are beautiful and bright all on their own.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you liked this, please leave a comment if you enjoyed my work. Thank you!


End file.
